


Keyless

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's lost the keys to their room.  What is Winry to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Secretly, at night, I go out fighting crime in a cowsuit. Or not.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Winry jammed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, you lost the keys?"

Ed winced. "I thought I had them!" He rifled through his pockets again. "I mean, the desk clerk gave me a set." He turned his pockets inside out, revealing some lint, a fifty cen piece and a jawbreaker.

Sighing, Winry reached into her toolkit, pulling out a thin flat head screwdriver. She bumped Ed out of the way with her hip, inserting the driver into the keyhole. The tip of her tongue protruded from the corner of her mouth as she wriggled the screwdriver. Behind her, Ed paced along the hall, grumbling under his breath. It was distracting, but Winry was used to him fussing and could ignore him.

"Winry, I know I had the keys!" Ed growled and Winry could hear the rustle of him going through his pockets again.

"You probably lost them when we were dancing." She twisted the screwdriver again. Almost got it. "Or when that woman groped your ass."

"That wasn't my fault!" Ed screeched.

Winry glanced over her shoulder, taking a long, appraising look up at her fiancée. Who looked really good in his red button down shirt, black jacket and trousers. "Right."

He had the grace to flush. "Rather you grope me anyway."

The lock clicked and Winry twisted the knob, pushing the door open. "Get in there." She pointed. "And maybe you'll get lucky."

Grinning, Ed darted through the doorway, grabbing her wrist to pull her along behind him. Winry pushed the door to, reopening it for a second.

The 'Do Not Disburb' sign swung gently on the doorknob as the door closed again.

* * *


End file.
